


Fuck the Pain Away

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Prompts from 11-9-16 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Porn, Biting, Blood, Bruises, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Finn asks Sami to let his own demon out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



> "Biting scratching and bruises make that shit sting"
> 
> Hope this helps.

“I don’t know,” Sami said. He hung his head. His hat was flung off, fallen from the table onto the floor.

“Please,” Finn said.

Sami bit his lip. He swallowed hard. “You have no idea, Finn. How much I’ve been holding back.” He looked up and his eyes smoldered. He laughed humorlessly. “Do you really want to crack the seal on the darkness? Aren’t you afraid of getting hurt?”

Finn raised an eyebrow as he spoke conspiratorially. “Love, you know I believe everyone needs to release their demon.”

Sami stood. Slowly, he unbuttoned his sleeves and loosened his collar. “Get the fuck upstairs, then.”

Finn rose and headed up to their bedroom, glancing over his shoulder as he went. He dared smile at Sami, even today of all days. Sami just felt his rage and grief and fear boil inside him. He wanted to see blood. Normally it would just be his own.

He dragged his feet, looking at his own shaking hands as they clenched and unclenched. He walked into the bedroom and Finn was already naked, so fucking perfect even now that they had scars to match, and Sami was on him in an instant. His  _ teeth  _ were on Finn in an instant, he was biting purple bruises into everything he could see, and holding on as tight as he could. An arm, a leg, a torso, a back, a bottom lip sucked into his mouth until almost breaking the skin.

Without talking, Finn slid his hands under Sami’s shirt and guided it off over his head. He undid Sami’s belt, loosened his zipper. For all Sami knew, they came off of their own accord or through the powers of his own wicked mind, every grim and fearful thought in his head driving him to claw at Finn’s back and howl wordlessly into his neck.

“Shh, my love, my love,” Finn said. He shifted and his erection brushed Sami’s stomach, and he reached up with his good arm to pull Sami down by the back of his neck. They fell to the bed together. “Let it all out.”

Sami howled, pressing his face into Finn’s chest and raking his nails down it, leaving bright red welts and a second later a faint trickle of blood.

Finn winced and moaned.

Sami’s head snapped up.

“Don’t stop,” Finn said. “Is that all you got?”

Sami got up to his knees, crouched like an animal. Finn reached up, took his hand, guided it down, down. There was a gasp and then a catching of breath.

For his part, Sami’s mouth hung open. He salivated with desire and flushed hunger, not knowing whether to fuck the feast or eat it. He tried to shake off the red-tinged frenzy but the smell of Finn, his wet asshole, his lips moving, saying something. What was it?

“Now, please, I want to feel something I asked for,” Finn said like it was a curse, his lip curling.

Sami hooked an arm under Finn’s leg and hitched it up in a hard, fast motion. It’s not like he was unpracticed. But he moved without savoring, gentle only with this bird’s injured wing. He needed to be there, from the core of where his rage sat. He fucked in and bore down with his nails in Finn’s arm and the meat of his thigh.

Finn panted, laughing mirthlessly, goading Sami on. The words were mostly lost on him but the sensations were not.

“Fucking...dammit all,” Sami ground out, trying to hold onto this feeling, two bodies bent in collision, too much sensation to think of anything but fucking and clawing and screaming until everything else went away.

He squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw stars, until his release blotted them out. Finn followed him over the edge to the place where all their demons lived. Where they lived too, now.


End file.
